


Power Rangers Power Up

by GratuitousGhost



Category: Power Rangers, TMNT - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I didn't know what to do with it so take it, I don't know who made it but I found it on my hard drive, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratuitousGhost/pseuds/GratuitousGhost
Summary: So I randomly found this on my hard drive and I don't who made it or where it came from but I'm posting it here.





	Power Rangers Power Up

Power rangers power up. The evil from years ago has come to fight us again, I still can’t believe how this all started green ranger. It was precisely 20 years ago, I was young, inexperienced, and incapable. It all changed when I met master splinter. I had become a young pupil and trained hard to become the red ranger and a year after, a terrible terrible danger approached…. Shopping season. Master Splinter sent me on a training mission to get eggs, bacon, and waffles. I knew this would be a challenge with all the traffic but I had to try. I hurried as fast as I could but some monstrosity cut in front of me… it was Donatello of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles. This was my calling this was what I’ve trained for… this is my destiny. I strangled him with all my might and the police came. I was still strangling him trying to bring justice to all when the Walmart police started chasing me. I put Donatello in the shopping cart still strangling him as i got away from the Walmart police.


End file.
